What Jump Rope Starts
by GreeGreePro
Summary: A Linus/Sally Lally Fic in which Linus takes Sally to the park and jump rope makes a newer and a bit more complicated relationship between Linus and Sally. It's a oneshot for now until you read and reveiw. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! BTW I suck at summaries.
1. A Mistake in the Park

**Ok, I tried writing a Lally a while ago, but it SUCKED HARD CORN! . I HATED it! I didn't think I could keep it up, so of course I quit it. XD Now, I'll start it out as a oneshot, but if you want me to write more, TELL ME!! Now enjoy :D and PLEASE, PLEASEEE write more Lally! I try to find it and it's berley ANYWHERE! :(**

* * *

Linus' POV

I was up in my room, writing in my journal. A horrible thing about a boy having a journal is that everyone mistakes it for a diary. A weird thing is that it's a light shade of red, almost pink. A not so weird thing is that Lucy bought this stupid thing for me. Anyway, here's my journal entry:

_Dear Journal,_

_ I was writing in this stupid thing and looking outside. It was so beautiful during the summer. I was really focused on how all the kids were outside playing. I'm fifteen now and I remember when we would all play outside. But now we all have cars, well, most of us do, and we drive or ride every where. If I had a car, I wouldn't have to share one with stupid Lucy. She gives me the stupidest driving lessons ever! All she ever does is yell at me! It makes me so mad, but then I go to the DMV and become all relaxed in the car. I have my permit now, so if she yells at me, I just wave it in her face and she gets PO'd and I just smirk happily to myself. Sometimes Rerun's in the car, but he'll normally be with Mom on the bike._

_ I remember when Mom took me on the bike. That scared the heck outta me! It made me so happy when Rerun turned one, which meant he had to ride on the bike instead of me. I'm still happy about his birthday, but he sure isn't. Anyway, I talked to Sally yesterday. She's really matured and, thankfully, doesn't call me her "Sweet Babboo" anymore. I'm starting to like her a little more, which sorta scares me. But I'll come back to you on this one. _

_ 50 Long, Linus __**(1)**_

You know what made me feel so weird that day? It was the fact that I actually sort of missed the Sweet Babboo name. It made me feel so weird that the stupid name was never gunna be heard again. My head smashed against the wall and as soon as the crash started, I bit my tongue and yelled. Lucy stomped upstairs after my yelp.

"What the heck is going on, blockhead?" Lucy screamed.

"I hit my head against the wall while I was thinking and I accidentally bit my freakin' tongue!" I yelled at her.

"Just keep it down, stupid! I don't care if you were choking on a bologna sandwich, you need to shut up so I can hear the freakin' TV!" With that, she slammed my door and stormed off.

"Stupid sister," I murmured to myself.

I got up from the window seat and walked to my bookshelf. I put the journal up, grabbed a book and lay on my bed. I was so caught up in my thoughts; I wasn't paying attention to the book. I was thinking about how Sally made me happy that one day. That ONE day, just one, I had to start a crush.

_Flashback_

_ I was walking through the park with Sally because she had asked politely and didn't go all Linus-Crazy, so I decided it would be ok. We went through the park and Sally glanced at my waist. I looked at her with a cocked brow and a frown. She looked at me and her look became disgusted._

"_You have a disgusting mind!" She said. "No, I was looking at your blanket."_

_She was right; having a blanket tied around my waist is a bit weird if you look at it. But what else could I do? Luckily she stepped in and took of my blanket. I was about to ask what she was doing to it until she took a diaper pin out of her pocket and pinned my blanket across my body up to my shoulder. __**(2)**__ It was pretty cool having a stylish girl around to help me out with this kind of stuff._

"_Thanks," I said._

"_No problem," Sally replied, smiling. _

_She had brought along a jump rope, just in case she wanted to play. Unfortunatley, she did. We found two little kids to swing the rope for us and we jumped together. Have you ever seen Sally Brown jump? It's like a rabbit dodging bullets, she's so fast! I couldn't believe my very eyes. I guess she had a lot of practice with Lucy and some other girls. I couldn't keep up with her, but I was able to dodge the rope hitting my feet. Apparently, her jumping didn't go on as long as she'd hoped and fell over and onto me. _

_We rolled down this hill until we met a quiet and vacant spot. I ended up on top of her, which sorta made me sweat a little. I looked into her eyes while she looked into mine. It wasn't as short as people would think. We took about twenty minutes just staying that way. It was like we congealed in time! We didn't move, not one flinch. It was amazing, just looking down into those soul suckers she calls eyes. They were amazing! I sorta wanted to kiss her, I almost did, but it would've ruined the moment. _

_What creeped me out as much as snakes or spiders was that we were in the right position to kiss. Maybe God was sending me a hint or a sign or something along the lines that I should've kissed her. I almost did, too. Then it was broken when those two kids came back and threw Sally's jump rope at us. I was so mad, I was about to throw it right back at them. But I got off of Sally and she sat up, so did I. _

"_Well that was," Sally started._

"_Yea," I finished for her._

_I stood up and held out my hand. She grabbed it and I walked her home. We didn't talk the whole way back. The only thing that happened was I brought her home and she said, _

"_Thanks for the walk, Linus," then she closed the door and I went home. _

Remembering that can get on my nerves for two reasons. One, those stupid kids ruined my ALMOST kiss. And two, I was stupid enough to not kiss her. I'm such an idiot! While I was lost in my thoughts, Rerun came upstairs and handed me the phone.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"The Browns," He said, then walked out.

"Sally told me about what happened at the park, Linus," Charlie started. "Why didn't you kiss her?"

"Look, those stupid kids ruined it when I was about to! Don't judge me," I yelled.

"Well, I suppose that's possible. But TWENTY minutes, Linus? Really?" Charlie Brown said.

"Yea, I was sorta lost," I know he couldn't see it, but I blushed.

"Well, the next time you get a chance, do it,"

"Of course I will,"

"Ok, bye, Linus."

"Bye, Charlie Brown."

"Bye, Linus!" I heard Sally yell.

"Bye, Sally!" I yelled back.

After I hung up the phone, I prayed that Sally didn't hear the conversation. I hoped my prayer came true!

* * *

**50 Long – I write that at the end of my diary entries. I just thought it'd be funny to put that in.**

**Blanket across the body – I did NOT come up with this! A girl on , 1amm1, came up with the style.**

**I hope you guys liked this little fic. :) Remember, if you want it to be longer, REVIEW AND IT WILL! I'm thinking about making a second chapter, but I NEED reviews to be motivated.**


	2. A Blanket Ties Us

**Hey guys! I was having fun, so I decided to make another part anyways. :D Please start reviewing! I don't like it when people don't read my stories, especially not even reviewing. :( So please help me out with this. Thanks! Now onto the story.**

* * *

**Sally's POV**

I couldn't hear what Linus said to my brother, which sorta bugged me. I kept playing the scene over and over again in my mind. I was sitting on the steps and listening to Charlie talk on the phone. I glanced down a few times to look angrily at the phone. I was a little angry at Linus for what he did, or, more like what he _didn't_ do. Charlie finally said "bye," so I stuck my head through the bars and yelled, "Bye, Linus!" which he yelled back to me.

Big Brother hung up the phone and started for the stairs, but I blocked him from going any farther. I was pretty angry at Linus and he knew how peeved I was, so he stopped in his tracks. Anger, rushing through my veins while fear rushed through his. He knew I was about to slug him, so he ran right past me after a few minutes and ran through the hall and up to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Get out here, Charlie Brown!" I banged on his door.

"No!" He yelled at me.

"Tell me what Linus said," I stamped my foot.

"I can't and I won't!" His voice started becoming a bit shaky.

"Please, Big Brother," I quieted my voice just a bit.

"No!" He screamed.

"Fine!"

I stomped into my room and took out my old diary from when I was six. I remember how much of a fan girl I was when I was that age. Now I'm fourteen, only a year younger than Linus. I smiled just a little bit, looking at all the crazy things I wrote. Most were **clearly** six year old crush material. Like the first page,

_Dear Diary,_

_ Linus is so cute! I think he's the best guys I ever saw! What's weird is he runs away from me every time I see him. I don't get why. Maybe it's because he thinks I look to pretty, he becomes speechless or something. I don't know. Here's a picture of him that I took!_

_Love, Sally!_

I chuckled at my freaky little fan girl entry. I took out the picture of him and looked at with a slight giggle at that blanket. He _never_ gave that thing up! It made chuckle a bit more, then I heard a noise. I think it may have been someone at the door. I jumped off my bed and ran down the stairs.

"I've got it, Big Brother!" I yelled.

I walked down the stairs and opened the door. To my surprise, Linus was at the door, having his blanket as I put it. He saw me in my Teddy Bear Pajamas, which embarrassed me because he was looking at my shirt with a weird expression on his face, like he was focusing on it. He looked back up at my face with a smile.

"You still have that?" Linus asked.

"You still have your blanket," I threw back at him.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, walking to my room. He followed and we sat on my bed.

"So, what'd you need? Did you come to talk to my brother?" I asked.

"Well, I came over here to say," He was at a loss of words after that.

I stopped fiddling my thumbs and he grabbed my hands. I looked at him and he looked right back at me. I smiled sweetly at him and he looked nervously at me. I leaned onto his shoulder and made a shiver go down his spine; I could almost hear it as much as I felt it. I sat up straight so he would stop shaking. He didn't take his hand away from mine, though.

"You can tell me anything, Linus," I whispered.

"Well, I came here to-to say, uh," He looked down at me. "That I, I,"

**Linus' POV**

I was looking at Sally while she was just sitting there, looking at me. This made me a little nervous. The whole thing hadn't happened more than a week ago. It had almost been 4 days since it happened. It made me start to like her, _a lot._ I was squeezing her hand a little bit more, but she was still looking at me. Those big, deep, soul sucking eyes again. How I hate the way I melted in them and how they were just so beautiful. I suddenly remembered the conversation Charlie Brown and how he told me to kiss her.

I leaned toward Sally and she sort of backed up a little bit, which made me lean in more, until we fell on the floor. I was still the one on top of her, but I'm also the one who started it this time. I thought about what Charlie Brown said again and quickly put my lips together with her's. Not so surprisingly, she didn't mind, which made me so happy!

The kiss kept on for a while. We finally got up off the floor and onto her bed and still kissed on her bed. This was getting really long and we had to break for breath, but we put foreheads together. I breathed in her face and my blanket was sorta half and half between her and I, which meant that my blanket had become unpinned and it fell in our laps. We were both grasping the blanket and wishing we wouldn't part.

"What were you saying?" Sally asked between breaths.

"Uh, I forget," I tried to jump back onto my train of thought.

She grasped the blanket tighter and so did I. She wouldn't let go until I did. I finally remembered I was going to tell her how I felt.

"I-I remember what I was going to tell you," I said.

"What?" Sally asked.

The blanket was grasped tighter by her.

"I l-like y-you, a l-lot-t…" I said.

I grabbed it tighter.

"P-prove it," She said.

I smiled and crashed lips with her. She put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist. We stayed that way for a while. Just about two minutes, then we broke apart and I put my forehead against her's. I looked in her eyes and she looked in mine. She was still holding onto my blanket and so was I. We were gasping for air and were making long time memories. This was one of the most amazing days, even though it started out bad.

"Do you believe me, now?" I smirked.

"Yes, yes, I believe you," Sally giggled, dropping her head onto my chest.

She yawned and closed her eyes a bit. It was about nine AM on a Saturday. Maybe she hadn't slept so much last night. I chuckled and rubbed her back, running my hand up and down her sky blue shirt. She looked up at me and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, Linus," She said.

"It's fine. You woke up early on a Saturday," I said. "You go to bed and I'll see you at twelve."

"Ok," She said.

"Alright," I put my blanket off of her for a second, picked her up, put her down on her bed straightly and pulled my blanket over her.

"I like you, Linus," Sally said.

I came up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "I like you, too."

I came out of her room and closed the door, where Charlie Brown was waiting for me. I blinked and he looked at me with a freaked out face and opened his mouth, but nothing came out for a while.

"Really, Linus?" Charlie said.

"You said to kiss her this time! I like her, I kissed her! What'd I do wrong?"

"You had a make out session with my sister." He folded his arms.

"Of all the Charlie Browns in the world, you're the Charlie Browniest," I said, then walked out of the house, feeling like I completed my mission.

* * *

**Well this took about an hour or two. :/ Hope u like it! :D**

**Linus: R&R!!!!**


	3. My Heart Beats with Your's

**Hi! I'm glad at least one replied. And she's AWESOME!!! Go check her page out! It's WannabeSally! :D so, this fic's continuing :) Please enjoy, read, and review!! BTW, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Sally's POV**

I woke up at about eleven. I freaked out about something. I didn't know if I had been dreaming or not, but I thought Linus told me he liked me. I took out my diary and started writing in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had the strangest dream! I dreamt I was with Linus and that he said he liked me! I haven't had one of these dreams since I was eleven. The curse must be back, haunting me. But, I must admit that I enjoyed it again. I dreamt he kissed me and it lasted forever. It was beautiful…he said he would come back at 12, so if he comes in an hour, then I'll believe I was living an actual dream. _

_Love, Sally!_

I put my diary back in my nightstand and got changed into a pick shirt and blue pants. I walked downstairs until I saw Charlie Brown in the living room. He asked if I wanted to watch TV with him, which I gladly accepted. We watched "Home Alone 2" for about fifty minutes and then there was a knock on the door. I ran up to the door and opened it. I looked at the door and saw Linus there.

"Hey, Sally," He smiled at me.

"Hi, Linus," I grinned.

"So, you still have my blanket?"

I gave him a confused look and he looked as if he thought it were a dream or so. It was the same look he gave me when we crashed at the park. He gave me that look for a second then slapped his forehead.

"I'm an idiot!" He chuckled. "You probably thought it was a dream,"

"You mean the one where we," I was about to finish but he just nodded so I wouldn't have to finish.

I smiled and hugged him. I didn't know if it was a dream or not, so I was happy to know _one _of us knew what happened without sleeping. I grabbed his hand and we rushed up to my room.

"Hold on a second!" Charlie called.

"Yea," We asked.

"What are you two going to be doing up there?" He started tapping his foot.

"Relax, Charlie Brown," Linus said.

"Yea, I'm just giving him is blanket back." I explained then whispered. "With a little kissing in between,"

"I heard that!" Charlie yelled.

"Oh, it's not like you and Peppermint Patty don't kiss up in your room," I yelled.

He stood still and blushed. I knew that'd work and we were off to my room. I laughed at my brother and Linus came up to my bed and grabbed the blanket. He was trying to pin it up, but I helped him and fastened it up.

**Linus' POV**

I liked her hand being so close to my heart, so I took it and placed it on my heart. This made her giggle a bit. She was just so cute and pretty. I can't believe I flipped for my whole life's fan-girl. I never thought this would happen, but it did and I was happy with it.

"Hey, did you want to go get some lunch somewhere?" I asked.

"Yea, I'm starving," She said, holding her stomach.

"I bet you are! You haven't eaten all day," I chuckled.

So we went down stairs and she told me we'd have to sneak past her brother, which we did, and go somewhere. But after that, we had a little talk across the way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Yea, I'm just a bit tired so I shortened this chapter ^^; anwayz, I'm afan of just about every Peanuts pairing, u know, as long as it's not gay or sibling/sibling. BLEH! That'd be gross. Anywayz, yea, hope u enjoyed this right now. I'll update more l8r.**


	4. You Trust Me?

**Lol, it's 1 AM over here and I'm bored XD my bro's in here with me, so I decided I'd go ahead and write :D so here we go!!!!!!!!!! **

* * *

**Linus' POV**

I was walking with Sally that great day. I can't believe my Linus-crazy fan-girl is almost my girlfriend!! We were walking down the sidewalk, just about to be hand-in-hand, to go get some food. The only problem was that she didn't tell me what she wanted to eat. I can't believe that I've known this girl for so long, it's the beginning of summer vacation and I don't know what she likes to eat.

"So, what do you want to eat?" I asked her.

"I like Chinese," She smiled.

"Great, same here!" I said.

She smiled and put her hand in mine while we walked down the sidewalks together. I loved the first day of summer, just as beautiful as Sally is when she's happy. Sally was looking at my blanket, just staring at it with interest.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled.

"Just looking at your blanket," She said. "I think you really _should _make it into a sports coat when you're an adult."

That's what I keep telling my sister," I smiled.

"So, Linus," Sally started.

"Yeah, Sal?"

"A-Are we, ya know, t-together now?"

"Only if you want to, Sal,"

"I do," She smiled.

"Then we're together now," I hugged her.

Once we got to the Chinese Restaurant, I took out my journal and started writing in it about what's been happening. As I looked up, I noticed Sally was writing her diary. I looked over at her and she looked right back at me.

"Yea," She giggled. "I write whenever I get a chance to,"

"Same here," I said.

"You can read it after I'm done,"

"R-Really? You trust me that much?" I asked.

"Yea,"

"Well, you can read mine after I'm done,"

"Cool," Sally smiled then continued writing, so did I.

_Dear Journal,_

_Sally's sitting right across from me. We're in the China Palace right now and I'm paying. She and I are together now. By the way, I don't think I told you that we kissed, or "made-out" as her brother said, this morning. It was awesome! Remember when I told you I thought I liked her, I was right! She's amazing! She's gunna read this after I'm done with writing this entry and I'll read her's._

_50 Long, Linus_

**Sally's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_Linus and I are together! Man, if you just looked through this old diary, you would only see how full it is of all my Linus stuff! Amazing, huh? I'm dating the boy of my dreams and we're on a date right now. I know I used to be intolerant to him, I know I'll see that somewhere in his Journal entries after he's done writing. He's a great guy! No wonder I've been so Linus-crazy all these years! I can't believe we used to fight. It's that creepy. By the way, we had a little make-out session this morning. It was pretty cool! _

_Love, Sally!_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Hope you guys are looking forward to the next part! Cuz I finished this at just about 2 AM. XD I'll be uploading this CHRISTmas day. HAVE A VERY LINUS/SALLY FILLED DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
